Nice Surprise
by 4everpixie
Summary: My first one shot. In my mind the reason why Lea and Cory went to Vancouver in February. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you. Monchele in my heart.


**Author's Note: This is my try at doing a one shot :) **

They couldn't believe how fast time had already passed, how their secret was getting out. They had been so careful to try and keep everything as a "suspicion" only but now it was slowly fading. They knew it was only time before people would notice before they couldn't just stay inside their own bubble, inside their own world. After a long night on the set they had made the decision and this was the weekend to go forward with it. They each made a quick stop at their own place, picked up a few things and headed out. She was more excited than ever. It was finally going to be more real to her than ever before.

"Wow even breathing the air here feels different" Lea said as she stepped out into the cold air.

"I told you. Come on lets go this way" Cory said taking her hand. They both walked freely of being spotted to take a cab.

"Thank you for bringing me" Lea said as she snuggled next to Cory in the cab on their way to his mom's house.

Cory smiled and turned to look at Lea in his arms. "Thank you for coming" he said kissing the top of her head. He felt so lucky having her in his arms. How time had passed how their friendship had changed almost overnight. They both knew they were always drawn to each other by some sort of attachment some type of string. He watched as Lea looked out the window admiring the scenery. As soon as the cab came to a stop Lea's heart began to beat even faster, she had met his family before but this time it was all different. Cory got out of the cab and extended his hand to help her step out. They both grabbed their bags and walked to Cory's door step.

"Are you ready?" Cory asked taking Lea's hand. Lea turned to look up at Cory and took a deep breathe.

"Ready as I will ever be" she said squeezing his hand tighter under hers. Cory opened the front door of his house and they both walked inside.

"Mom" Cory yelled out. They waited as they heard movement coming from the other room.

"Oh my gosh" Cory's mom Ann came running from around the living room. "What a great surprise" she said taking her son into an embrace.

"Hi mom" Cory said embracing his mom but not letting go of Lea's hand. Ann turned and looked at the girl Cory was holding on to.

"Lea" she said happily and embracing her in a hug. "Welcome to our home this is surprise"

"Sorry about coming with out notifying you Ann. Sorry to impose on you"

"Impose? No such thing. Come on in." Ann said taking Lea by the arm. "Cory go put Lea's bags in the guest room"

Cory released Lea's hand and took her bag. Lea turned to Cory "_Don't worry" _he mouth back to her as he walked around the corner.

"So finally you came to see our Canada?" Ann asked as she took Lea to their back porch.

"Yes, its about time right" Lea answered back and going silent as she stared at their back yard. It was full of snow just at the end of their backyard the lake began. "Wow this is amazing" Lea said letting go of Ann's arm and stepping out towards the lake.

"No wonder Cory likes to come back here often this is paradise" Lea said touching the cold water with one finger.

"I would like to think its because of me" Ann said as she approached Lea's side.

"Oh Ann I am so sorry of course its because of you, I just meant that…"

"Lea, sweetie its fine I was kidding." Ann said laughing. "So what do I owe this surprise to you two coming down, not that it bothers me."

Lea turned to look at Ann. "Um, well, Um. Oh Cory" Lea shouted as she saw Cory coming outside.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he reached their side.

"I was just asking Lea I was happy you two are here and asking her what do I owe this surprise to?"

"How about we go get some food?" Cory said looking over at Lea and his mom.

~00000~

"Wow I am so stuffed" Cory said putting down his chopsticks.

"Me too, can we come back again tomorrow?" Lea asked Cory.

"Of course after we go snowboarding" he said smiling at her and taking her hand in his.

"Right" Ann said. Both Cory and Lea let go of each others hands and turned to look at Ann who was staring at them both.

"Mom, I think we need to talk." Cory said looking over to Lea. He took his hand and grabbed Lea's hand underneath the table. "Soon Lea and I will be going to New York to talk to her parents too but we wanted to come and tell you first."

"Oh my gosh, Lea are you pregnant?" Ann said almost yelling.

"Oh No" Lea shouted. Lea looked around the sushi restaurant to make sure no one had noticed they were sitting on a table at the corner.

"Mom No its not that" Cory said being unable to control his laugh. "Lea and I dating." He said putting their hands still intertwined on the table.

"Officially?" Ann asked smiling at the happy couple.

"Yes" they both answered in unison.

"We thought we had been pretty sneaky for the past few months but w got caught having dinner on Valentine's day." Lea said rubbing Cory's hand.

"I did read about that" Ann responded. "Well I am very happy you decided to come down here and tell me, though you both know I already knew right?"

"You did?" Cory asked.

"Cory I am your mother" she said laughing. "I am very happy for both of you. Enjoy tomorrow because you both know the craziness is about to begin. As long as you two keep being true to each other I know you will survive everything and anything that comes your way."

Cory turned to look at Lea. His mom was right he thought. As long as he had Lea and he was able to make her smile make her happy he knew they would be ok. He was finally feeling complete.

Lea looked at Cory. He made her so happy, the happiest she had ever been. Finally and officially she was Cory's girlfriend. She was happy his mom was accepting of their relationship. Tomorrow was their day to be together for her to enjoy her Canadian.

Cory kissed Lea lightly on the lips.

"Cory, your mom" Lea whispered to Cory.

Ann laughed. "Its ok Lea. Now tomorrow you both enjoy your day because at night the family is coming over to meet you Lea."

Lea looked at Cory. "Lea they will love you trust me, they will love you like I love you."

"I love you too" Lea responded.

"Yea this has been a nice surprise, a really nice surprise" Ann said staring at her happy son and her soon to be daughter.


End file.
